


Good enough

by glowingstars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age gap of 6 years, Alternative Universe - Animal Shelter, Chan as Jisung's ex, Fluff, Jisung is a little heartbroken, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Side Hwang Hyunjin / Seo Changbin, Sweet, hyunsung best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingstars/pseuds/glowingstars
Summary: "Hey little buddy. How are you?” The cat started purring and Jisung rubbed his nails under the cat's chin, scratching the bones of the jaw smoothly.“I'm good and you?” And just for a split second Jisung wondered if he had gone mad or if the cat could really talk, before he finally realized the other presence next to the cat.-Or:Jisung starts volunteering at an animal shelter to help himself get over a few botched romantic endeavors.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people ♥  
> This is dedicated to my cat, who is a rescue. I love him a lot.  
> I worked at a shelter, so I used some of my experiences for reference :)
> 
> This work is written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P054**  
>    
> TW // there is a very short mentioning of an abused animal and also a short description.
> 
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day ♥

Jisung didn’t even know how he came across the flyer for the shelter. But when he pulled out his books in the evening to do his assignments a blue piece of paper stuck out between them. Jisung lifted the books off the note to see white letters printed across the sheet.

'Volunteers needed at animal hope shelter'

The paper must have been on his desk and Jisung took it with him, as he almost fled the library today. Seeing his ex-boyfriend Chan parade his new fling around made Jisung's stomach drop and hastily bundle up his belongings. As he walked to his next class, anger took over him. Jisung never understood how people could get over him so quickly, while Jisung took weeks before the aching pain in his chest slowly decreased. Whether if it was his first girlfriend in 8th grade or his last boyfriend. All of them needed mere days before something better than Han Jisung came along, whereas the repercussion of their actions left little, invisible scars scattered across Jisung's heart.

His attention came back to the blue sheet and Jisung felt a deep pull inside of him. Maybe giving something back would automatically help him feel a little more valuable again. Jisung knew he shouldn't just take on such an important job to feel better for himself. But this wasn't the whole ordeal. Jisung had always loved animals, but he just never even considered working in a shelter until this flyer made the way towards him. And if there was anything more rewarding than spending his time with cute animals he couldn't think of a single thing.

In the past Jisung has used enough time wasting his love for humans, who reeled him in and gave him hope. This time he was so sure, that Chan felt the same as he did. But then he crushed his soul, as he told him that his idiot heart went on and caught feelings, while Chan just enjoyed fucking around. Chan was obviously uncomfortable with the thought of Jisung fancying him on a deeper level. He told Jisung that he also liked him, but not in the same sense. After that Jisung quickly laughed it off, and said that it was fine Chan wasn't feeling the same, they had five more minutes of awkward small talk before Chan pressed a kiss to his cheek and wished him good luck for the future.

He had sat there for another five minutes, raving through his mind grasping onto straws were he read the signs wrong. Again. Love and Jisung just weren't compatible. As much as Jisung wanted to hate Chan for not being as emotionally invested in him as Jisung was in Chan, he couldn't. Chan didn't do anything wrong. He let him down directly, he didn't lead him on. It was all on him.

Maybe he was bound to be a flop at relationships or maybe he looked for the wrong people. Jisung couldn't really tell. All he knew was that this rollercoaster provided a ride, which was 0/10. Jisung couldn't recommend it. With one final look to the blue flyer, he knew he made a decision.

Seriously you don't need humans anyway if you can cuddle cute puppies and kitties.

Jisung didn't know why he took Hyunjin with him. For one it was definitely his best friend crying over the fact that Jisung didn't want to spend the time with him, the other was Hyunjin's crush for his project partner and he needed Jisung to vent about it.

“Seriously, it's just every time he leans back, the shirt just spans all over his chest and I slowly keep losing my sanity. I never wanted to lick something as desperately as his chest.” Jisung scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Keep it in your pants, Hwang.” Hyunjin let out a deep sigh. “That's what I'm trying but it's just so much unresolved sexual tension in that room. It's getting harder and harder and not only the situation.” Before Hyunjin even realized it, he got a flick to his ear.

“First of all, stop being this disgusting or let it out with Changbin. Secondly stop parading around your whatever that's going to be, when I'm literally on my eat, pray, love adventure to the shelter. You know I'm still heartbroken, don't you?” This made Hyunjin at least look a little bit more guilty. An arm flung around Jisung's shoulder and he was pulled into a tight embrace. “I'm seriously sorry Jisung.” The light note in Hyunjin's tone had vanished and was replaced by a little sorrow. “Chan doesn't know what he is missing out on. You know you're my favorite person. Say a word and I will leave Changbin and his enormous chest at the altar and run off with you.” Jisung left a shaky giggle, but he welcomed Hyunjin trying to cheer him up.

“I appreciate that, but first off all ew.” Hyunjin blew up his cheeks wanting to look shocked and outraged. “And secondly I don't know if I want to challenge Changbin to fight over his chosen one. The dude's biceps scare me.” Hyunjin let out a sympathetic snort. “You're right, I couldn't do that to my Changbinnie. Even though living in a platonic community with you until we're old and wrinkly somehow doesn't seem so bad.”

They continued walking with Hyunjin's arm draped over his shoulder. Jisung thought about it, the two of them just living their days and playing Yutnori, where Jisung of course would beat Hyunjin's ass. There were worse futures. He leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder. “No it doesn't. But you horny idiot would then force me to move Changbin into our house and then I would hear you two go at it every night.” Hyunjin sighed longingly.

“Sounds lovely to me.”

“Of course it does, you're getting a package deal. And I would be the sore loser, third wheeling with a couple for the rest of my life because nobody wants to have me.” Hyunjin came to a stop.

“Okay, first of all I don't want you to talk about my best friend like this. He is very precious to me and only deserves the best. And secondly I would do castings to get you, your perfect ever after.”

Jisung grimaced. “I think I'll stir off any romance and relationships for a while. Focus on me and maybe focus on the cute animals.” Just the thought of any past rejections made Jisung's heart clench hurtfully. Quickly he made Hyunjin move forward again. The sooner Jisung put his mind to something useful to do, the sooner those thoughts would fade.

Hyunjin continued to point out every feature he loved about Changbin and Jisung was grateful that his best friend knew his ability to get too much inside his head. Thereby Hyunjin was trying to distract him as best as he could. By the time the finally arrived, Jisung was well too informed about Hyunjin's love life, but it was better than reviewing his own.

It took them an hour to get to the shelter, since it was located a little at the outskirts of Seoul. The shelter was surrounded by green field, which was fenced, so the animals had the possibility to go outside. Suddenly it seemed very real to Jisung. He had never owned a pet before, nor did he have a lot of friends who did. The closest he got to caring for a pet, was keeping Hyunjin alive during their exam period.

That had to do.

Slowly they made their way to the front gate of the shelter and rang the bell. After solid five minutes and Jisung impatiently stepping from one leg to the other, a blond tuft of hair poked outside. It was just a moment before the guy saw the flyer in Jisung's hand and a smile broke out on his face.

  
“Hi, are you here as a volunteer?” The guy seemed younger than Hyunjin and Jisung, his face had cute eyes, a small nose and his smile was plain adorable. “Ah, yes. I saw the flyer and wanted to look at the shelter myself.” Jisung gestured weirdly between the flyer and himself, which made the other guy grin a little, before he waved both of them inside.

“Please disinfect your hands,” the blonde pointed towards a bottle and Hyunjin and Jisung, one after another rubbed their hands with the disinfectant.

“Oh I'm Jeongin and I'm working here at the shelter on most of the days.” Jeongin, now putting a name to the face, told them. Hyunjin happily replied with their names and chatted away by asking Jeongin all kind of question about the shelter. What kinds of animals do they have in this shelter? Mostly cats and dogs, some rodents and some birds. How long Jeongin has been working there? He started working here directly after his high school degree and that was a year ago. Which animal is his favorite? Jeongin couldn't really pick favorites, but then told them with a hand cupping his mouth and whispering, that it was most likely that one little bird, he picked up from a very neglected household and now has taken him as his favorite human.

Jisung had listened dutifully, before something soft grazed against his leg. He came to a standstill. A little startled Jisung looked down, only to see orange fur rubbing his head against his pants. “Oh,” he mumbled and bend down to extended his hand, so the little cat could decide if he was a friend or foe. After shortly smelling his fingers the cat nudged his head against his hand and allowed Jisung to pet him.

Just this little moment, made Jisung's heart directly open up into something warm and soft. All he could see was his new friend, he dared to call the cat this, and the world around him stopped for a few seconds.

Jisung was totally captivated and didn't even realize their was another pair of shoes coming up next to him. “Hey little buddy. How are you?” The cat started purring and Jisung rubbed his nails under the cat's chin, scratching the bones of the jaw smoothly.

“I'm good and you?” And just for a split second Jisung wondered if he had gone mad or if the cat could really talk, before he finally realized the other presence next to the cat. He got startled and directly shot back up into a straight position. The cat seemingly disturbed by the sudden movement, scurried away and moved to the next hiding spot. Jisung looked after the cat a little bummed out, sad to have scared it away.

The chuckle next to him, brought his attention back to the other person. “Oh my, sorry I didn't mean to startled you nor Soonie. But don't worry he is quick to forgive, if you have the right argument.” The other man waved a little snack box inside his hand. Jisung watched him with big eyes and probably an open mouth. Right in front of him stood the prettiest guy Jisung had ever seen and he was friend's with Hyunjin, who on an objective level, as Jisung once told him, was boneable.

Though this guy was a whole other level. He had soft, angelic features and his bone structures could be on the advertisement of a plastic surgery clinic. What caught Jisung's attention the most, were his eyes, a deep shade of brown, sparkling and Jisung felt they looked directly into his soul.

“It's alright.” Jisung finally cleared his throat before he nervously played with the ring on his pointer finger. The other was quiet for a moment just taking in Jisung, until he seemed to find what he was looking for. “I'm Minho and you are?”  
  
“Jisung,” he replied quickly. “I'm here because of the volunteering advertisement.” If Jisung thought Minho's eyes sparkled with just the soft smile around the corner's of his mouth. It was nothing against how radiant they became as the other broke into a full grin. “Well, welcome here Jisung and I hope you will like it here.” Just as he was about to say something else, Jeongin came back in a full sprint, panting with his back bend over and his hand on his knees.

“Jisung, I'm sorry I didn't realize I lost you.” He seemed awfully apologetic for such a minor thing, which was Jisung's fault to begin with. “Don't worry, I was distracted by Soonie, which is a super adorable cat.” Everything went quiet around them and then Jeongin started laughing and Minho joined in quietly.

  
“Hearing Soonie and adorable in the same sentence gives me goosebumps. Did you have any kind of snack with you?” Jisung looked confused and shook his head. “Well, I think I know exactly where to place you then. Seriously Soonie doesn't like anybody except Minho and only because Minho was the one who rescued him.” Bewilderment took over Jisung's features. “But it was such a nice cat, purring and letting me scratch them.” Jeongin looked at him unbelieving. “You tell me I've been here for a year and the closest I got to Soonie was patting him when he was deep asleep and you just walk in and act like long lost friends?”

Jeongin turned to Minho. “This is so unfair.” To which Minho just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I think we found a raw gem.” Minho leaned his head to the side and looked at him again with his piercing gaze, which made Jisung squirm on the spot. An arm slung over his shoulders then, Jisung had forgotten the presence of his best friend. “Well, you have a new title now I guess. Jisung the cat whisperer.”

And just as he turned his head back to Minho, his look was now unreadable and void of the openness he had before, as he carefully eyed Hyunjin next to him. Jisung couldn't quite pinpoint if he just imagined it or if the little mistrust was really there.

“You're heavy Hwang,” Jisung shoved at his best friend. “Then don't be the perfect size of a human pillar.” Jisung snorted and poked a finger into Hyunjin's ribs and a second later the other was gone and Jisung imagined that Minho's eyes were back to the friendly glimmer they were before.

This was probably his dumb fabrication skills.

Minho and Jeongin took their time showing Jisung and Hyunjin around. From the rooms the animals stayed in, to the rooms where the food was stored as far as the little office at the end of the big corridor, where all the administrative data was processed.

“The office doesn't need to be occupied all the time. But we need to make sure, that the person who is in charge of the phone carries it with them all the time.” We certainly don't want to miss out on people being interested and they can't reach us over the phone line,” Minho explains thoroughly.

Jisung and Hyunjin listened carefully and tried to take everything in that was being told. “Since you are just volunteers and don't work here all the time, we probably won't make you have phone shifts, but if for some reason the permanent employee is sick or late, please make sure that you have an eye on the phone.”

After some other instructions about the whole running process of the shelter, Minho finally took them to the wards where the animals were located. They stopped at every room, peeking inside and every time Jisung's whole soul went mellow. Each animal was just the sweetest creatures to exist. If he was allowed to have an animal, he would have surely taken all these cuties home with him.

A little further down the aisle Minho stopped turned around to them. In a quiet voice he mumbled. “This is our space for emergencies. You have to be careful here, and please only go in with me or Siyeon, our veterinarian, I'll introduce you to her later on.” His tone was serious and Jisung saw the hurt in his eyes.

  
“What are usual emergencies you get?” Hyunjin piped up next to him. “It ranges from premature babies, to malnourished animals, to accidents or the worst, abused animals.” Jisung sucked in an audible breath, blood pumping through his veins. Minho and Jeongin looked at him with the same gaze, understanding directly what he felt.

Minho led them back to the front, where Soonie was sleeping on a small scratching tree and only woke up, when he heard the steps getting closer. Lazily the cat opened his eyes and stretched his legs. He proceeded to jump down and slowly strolled over to where Jisung was now standing. Soonie sat down in front of him and looked at him with expecting eyes, so Jisung bent down and carefully rubbed Sonnie's head once more.

“Oh come on, right in front of me Soonie,” Jeongin cried out loud. Hyunjin giggled at that and turned towards Jeongin. “Maybe it is just you and Soonie likes everyone else.” Jeongin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked expectantly at Hyunjin. “I dare you to try and touch Soonie then.”

Hyunjin bend down and moved his hand towards Soonie only to be directly hissed at. He scrambled back up to his feet. “I see a demon cat.” Jeongin and Minho had to hold themselves back from doubling over because they couldn't contain their laughter. After they calmed down again, Minho asked them to follow him into the office space, so they could sign some papers.

With a heavy heart Jisung stopped petting Soonie only to receive an unsatisfied _meow_ in return. “Jisung, you can play with Soonie every time you come over.”

“It's just the first time, someone liked me as fast as Soonie did.” Jisung sulked a little, already half in love with the cat.

“That's not true Jisung, I liked you instantly too,” Hyunjin supplied.

“It's because I fed you rice crackers in middle school.” Jisung chuckled as he remembered a sad Hyunjin at the lunch table looking at the students around him with no intention to take out his food. Jisung didn't have to be a genius to tell that he just didn't have any food with him that day. So he sat next to him and opened his rice cracker package and they have been inseparable ever since.

“A way to a person's heart is through their stomach or some shit.” Hyunjin declared. “Sure, Hwang whatever you say.” They were so caught up in their usual banter, that Jeongin had to clear his voice to get their attention again. They sheepishly smiled at them and without intending to do so, Jisung searched for Minho's face only to find the same expression as before.

“I find it really cute, that you decided to volunteer as a couple.” Jeongin said while he smiled at them. Hyunjin immediately started retching. “Ew, Jeongin, we are brothers by heart. That would be disgusting.” Hyunjin dramatically explained while he moved on to throw in big gestures to underline his point.

Jisung just sighed shaking his head at Hyunjin's antics, but he couldn't really complain. In the end Jisung had roped Hyunjin into volunteering and he had immediately agreed. His best friend really was there for him through it all.

They took a seat and Minho went to explain the tasks they had to do, from cleaning the rooms to playing with the animals whenever they had time and of course walking the dogs. “You don't have to worry about drinks or food, if you are satisfied with cup ramyun. There is always plenty in the shelf in the little kitchen, there is also a water machine with hot and cold water. So I know you're students and do this for free. At least you don't have to worry about this.” He smiled at them. Jisung had to hold himself back from dreaming about the soft edges around his face every time Minho broke into a smile.

Minho seemed so mature, but as soon as his teeth showed, he almost had childlike features.

After they filled out everything Minho gave them the code for the lock on the door, so they didn't have to ring every time they came around. The rest of the afternoon Jeongin gave them a rundown on how to clean everything and show them the different feeding schedules for their animals. Jisung would start to volunteer once a week since he still had to deal with the university workload. And Hyunjin who also worked once in a while would work every second week.

Jeongin escorted them to the door and waved cutely at them, when they left.

They walked to the train stop quietly before Hyunjin looped his arm through Jisung's. “So the Minho guy couldn't take his eyes off little Jisungie.” Hyunjin singsonged and made wiggly eyebrows at Jisung. The mere thought of someone as attractive and cool as Minho finding any interested in his weird self was just plain stupid. So he just rolled his eyes.

The rest of the way was spent with Hyunjin teasing Jisung for something that wasn't even true. “What are we going to do with the rest of the day?” Jisung asked to finally shift Hyunjin's attention to another topic.

“Hmm, barbecue and karaoke?” That sounded like a solid plan and Jisung excitedly pulled Hyunjin out at Hongdae station to get to the next barbecue place.

  


Jisung was thrilled and nervous at the same time. This was going to be his first day at the shelter and he would be introduced to all the cute animals today. Unfortunately this Saturday he was alone, Hyunjin had a shooting this morning so he would join him next weekend. This didn't exactly soothe the nerves in his body.

Jisung punched in the code of the gate and slowly stepped inside. Except for some dogs barking here and there it was mostly quiet. Jisung disinfected his hands and went on to go into the small kitchen. There he put down his bag and went to retreat his bottle to fill it with water from the machine placed in the kitchen.

Jisung looked for Soonie as he walked towards the office, but the cat was nowhere to be seen.

He knocked on the office in hope that someone was in there. Soon enough a quiet voice called out with a _yes,_ so Jisung opened the door and saw Minho sitting at the desk with an orange bundle off fur placed on his lap. “Hi,” Jisung smiled. Minho returned the smile and slowly sat Soonie down on the chair after he got up.

“Oh I didn't want to disturb you when you're busy.”

  
“Don't worry. I was actually waiting until your shift started. I hate to put you into this situation, but the other two volunteers have called in sick today. And I tried to contact anybody else, but I couldn't reach half of them and there rest weren't able to come this spontaneously.” Minho looked tired. The other was probably up for a while. “I'm really sorry that your first day will be so messy.” Minho seemed troubled by the way his eyebrows were knitted over his eyes.

“It's fine. So it will be the two of us against everything.” Jisung couldn't believe he said this, he would have to establish a savings box for every time he made a fool off himself, by the end of the year he would definitely be rich. But to his surprise Minho actually laughed and his face smoothed out again. “Okay, sure partner in crime, let's go. I'll show you the ropes.”

Jisung saluted. “Aye aye Captain.”

And again Minho started chuckling as they walked down to the animal rooms. Minho introduced him to all the dogs first, Jisung cuddling each and every one of them. He seriously had to contain his excitement. Minho told him that he had walked most of the dogs this morning, but that they had to go again in a few hours.

They cleaned out the rooms and the outdoor areas, before moving on to birds and rodents repeating the routine. Jisung couldn't explain how he felt this comfortable with someone he had not known for long. Especially since they mostly stayed quiet during the work only discussing mundane things here and there. Usually Jisung was adamant to fill the silence with constant bubbling, never feeling quiet at ease with a new presence of a person.

But Minho had such natural calming aura, Jisung felt like he could talk or couldn't Minho wouldn't mind either.

As the early afternoon rolled around Jisung was already exhausted, he could feel all of the bones in his body. Minho came looking for him in one of the rooms. “Wanna have a break?”

“You have no idea, I don't think I can move any muscle tomorrow.” Jisung complained, while petting Ari the German Shepard in his room. “Yeah, I feel you. It can be pretty exhausting to work here the first few times. Also emotionally overwhelming seeing all those lovable animals waiting for their forever home.” Minho led them back into the kitchen.

“Since it's your first day, how about I order something for us as a celebration.” Jisung wanted to decline, as the other spoke up again. “I insist. What do you like to eat?”

Well, Jisung was a weak man for free food, so in seconds they ordered pizza. Jisung getting his with sweet potatoes on it, which he had been craving for days but was too broke to order it as it was the end of the month. Minho chose a bulgogi pizza.

The older got up to make them both a tea, since there was still matcha powder lying around.

“I hope you are not having an awful day and will never come back.” Minho smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

  
“Don't worry, I'm like bacteria. I'll stick around and annoy you.” Jisung lifted his hands and spread his pointer and thumb under his chin, smirking. Minho snorted at that. “I can't believe it's already this late. I didn't mind to keep you this long. If you ever feel the need to go home because you're overwhelmed, just tell me okay.” Minho put the pot in front of Jisung and sat down on the opposite.

“I will, but doesn't that count for you too. You are here full time, isn't this exhausting for you too?” Minho carefully lifted the cup of tea to his lips and blew at it once, before he sat the rim against his lips, taking a small sip. “Well, it was my dream, when I opened it, so I don't really see it as that. Also I'm very used to it now.”

Jisung who was also about to take a swig, too, grew big eyes, as the words sank in. He almost slammed the cup down onto the table, the tea sloshing over the edges, but at that moment Jisung didn't care.

“What do you mean when you opened it?” Minho's eyes crinkled shyly at that. “I opened this shelter directly after getting my bachelors degree in economics. I thought maybe put it to better use than help capitalism grow.” There was a second of wordless shock written brightly across Jisung's face.

“You are telling me. Not only did you graduate, but used your degree to open up a shelter. How old are you even?” Jisung still couldn't believe a single thing. “I'm mostly astonished that Jeongin didn't tell you, he probably forgot because of the whole Soonie incident. Oh and I'm 27.”

Jisung really didn't want to look smug, but the sole fact that Soonie took him as a favorite made him feel pretty good. Then he realized what Minho said. “Wow you're really old.” Minho threw his head back and laughter echoed through the room.

As soon as Minho tuned down, Jisung rose to speak again. “Seriously Minho, you can be really proud of yourself. I have been here for a day, but I can tell all the animals love you and everything here is filled with love and care. You're really amazing.” Maybe Jisung was color blind, but he could swear that there was a crimson color adorning the tips of Minho's ears. Then Minho locked eyes with him and Jisung didn't know why he held his breath. But everything around them seemed to blur out and later Jisung would describe this as an out of his body experience as Minho lifted his hand and ruffled his hair. “Thanks Jisung. Your words mean a lot.”

Jisung couldn't really believe that he lil, weird Jisung would make Minho feel good with his words, but he wasn't going to question the compliment any further as the bell rang at the front announcing the arrival of their pizza.

They mostly asked little questions to become more acquainted with each other. The mood was light and Jisung could tell that no person ever has made him feel this welcomed and comfortable this fast.

(“You know, when you eat?” Minho started a smirk on his lips. Jisung whipped up his fork right into the older man's face. “One word about how I look like a squirrel and I'll quietly train Soonie to pee on your office chair.” Minho broke into a fully body laugh, containing himself after a few moments. “I'd just wanted to say it's cute.” Jisung's cheeks heating up. “Like Duri our hamster.” Jisung looked at him dumbfounded, before he stole a piece of pizza from Minho, giving him angry eyes.)

The afternoon passed in a blur. They had walked the dogs, cleaned out the cats room, played a little with the cats. Jisung had already claimed that Soonie was his favorite, but the big, black cat named Lia just melted his heart, when she just casually climbed into his lap and cuddled with him. He was already so weak for all these cuties.

When they were finally finished with everything, Jisung was barely able to hold his eyes open. Tiredly he walked into the kitchen, accompanied by a worried Minho. “I overworked you. I'm so sorry Jisung. I should have sent you home sooner.” The older bit his lip and looked very conflicted. “It's fine Minho, I wouldn't have gone home anyway and leave you all alone,” he was interrupted by a yawn.

The tiredness seeping through his whole body was foreign to him and he couldn't quite place if he was capable of getting himself home or not.

Minho on the other hand seemed to have come to a final conclusion. “Jisung, why don't I drive you home tonight. I still have to do grocery shopping anyway and there is a supermarket next to the campus, so if you live near there.”

Jisung was a little lost for words. “I don't want to be any trouble.” He turned to look at Minho, who was glowing with the lights of the sunset breaking through the kitchen window. “You aren't,” Minho reassured him and then without another protest he motioned for Jisung to follow him.

At the parking area was a navyblue Hyundai parked at the entrance. They got inside and started the ride, Jisung telling Minho his address which Minho put into the naver maps app on his phone. With all his power Jisung tried to defy his body trying, but the rhythmic sway of the car and Minho's quiet humming did wonders. Before he knew it, Jisung's head lolled against the window and he fell asleep.

A soft voice calling out for him and a hand against his shoulder finally woke him again. Disoriented he shrieked up from his sleep only to see Minho chuckle at his antics. After Jisung realized they were parked a few steps away from his apartment building, he turned to Minho. “Seriously, sorry that today turned out this messy. It usually is never like this, it was just absolute bad luck.” Jisung just grabbed Minho's hand and squeezed it lightly. “I still had fun, even if it was intense and we got to know each other a little more. So I'd say it had more positives than negatives.”

At this Minho's eyes started this beautiful glimmering again, so Jisung quickly averted his eyes and blurted out the best thing that came to his mind. “Is there something you can't stand or are allergic to Minho?” If this seemed to confuse the other, it didn't really show, so he shook his head.

“Great, great. Good to know in general,” Jisung hummed, hand on the door handle. “Thanks for driving me. You really didn't have to, because you're certainly tired too. Please don't stay out too long and rest well.” Jisung smiled at him before he got off the car, turning around one more time to wave at Minho and then speed walked to his building.

Once he got inside, he took a deep breath. Did the other feel it too? The atmosphere around them sometimes went so intense, it was almost palpable. Or Jisung was just being an idiot who overanalyzed these these types of situations. He didn't know Minho, it could also be an aura the other had with everybody else. He decided to let it go for now.

As he entered the apartment he saw Hyunjin hunched over a bucket off chicken watching one of his dramas on the small TV the apartment came with. As the other heard the closing of the door, Hyunjin was up in seconds.

Hands came flying to his cheeks, squishing them together. “Child, I almost wanted to inform the police. Wild quokka on the lose.” With every word he squished his cheeks together again and again. “Calm down mom, you were awfully chill, sitting there inhaling chicken like it's air for being that worried.”

Jisung proceeded to explain Hyunjin the circumstances of today at which the other at one point just started weirdly wiggling his eyebrows whenever Minho's name was dropped. “I knew he had the hots for you.” Hyunjin confidently stated. “Don't be stupid, he was being polite by driving me home.”

Hyunjin gave him a look. “I don't drive anybody home for forty-five minutes, except maybe Changbin. I'd probably do that.” Not paying much attention to Hyunjin's farther chattiness. Jisung continued to make himself ready for bed and just dive into it straight away.

  


Next Saturday rolled around and this time Hyunjin was with him. Just as they exited the station, Jisung saw the a small Paris baguette and made a beeline for it, telling Hyunjin to wait for a second.

After he returned he handed Hyunjin a matcha latte and they continued to walk. “You didn't touch the americano.” The tips of Jisung's ear turned red and Hyunjin sipped on the paper straw while giving him the look. Jisung just tried to ignore him.

Today was such a difference than the last Saturday, where everything was quiet and calm. This time it was bustling with, Jisung assumed, other helpers and also Jeongin. The younger greeted them excitedly and then introduced them to the other people and also to Siyeon the veterinarian, who gave them a friendly nod.

After shortly discussing who would take which task, everyone started their day. Hyunjin was already on his way to the dogs aisle, when Jisung took the goods in his hand and gravitated to the office.

Again after he heard a small _yes_ Jisung pushed the door open to see Minho sitting at the desk hunched over some papers. There was a crease between his brow again and his eyes looked tired. “Hi, is now not a good time?” Jisung asked, but Minho welcomed him with a smile. “Nonsense, there is always time for you.” Okay, Jisung had no idea if this was shameless flirting or if it was just how Minho is. Minho who adored each and every worker and spoke so fondly of them last week.

“I brought you some stuff, you know as a thank you. I didn't really realize it last Saturday, but I would have definitely slept through all my stops if I took the subway.” Minho gave him wide eyes. “Jisung, you know I said it was fine right?” To which Jisung nodded, telling him that he still wanted to appreciate it in return.

And as Minho wanted to protest again, Jisung pulled out the strawberry cupcake putting this and the americano down on the task, mindful of not placing them on any paper. “Just say thank you Minho and accept it.” The other shot him a grateful grin before Jisung proceeded to do his tasks for the day.

  


The weeks continued like this and Jisung gradually got more comfortable with the work and also grew closer to all the volunteers as well as Jeongin. On rare Saturdays some volunteers would come in later, so it was just him and Minho.

Jisung felt like these were special moments just shared between them. They were currently lying outside in the court surrounded by multiple dogs playing with each other and Jisung had to say this was surely what happiness felt like. These weeks had not only been one of the best for him, but he also almost never thought about Chan. But that was probably not only because of the cute animals, but also because of the other person enjoying the vitamin D boost next to him.

Jisung turned his head to the side and watched Minho quietly, before the other rolled over and locked eyes with him. Over the last weeks they had grown awfully close, enough to almost text each other daily. If Jisung was a braver man, he would put a finger on what exactly there was between them. But Jisung was a coward branded by the past, left and unloved. He was still 50% sure, that his thoughts were not being reciprocated, so he stayed quiet and let there relationship stay at a safe stage.

Jisung returned to look at the sky, when a Ari the big German Shepard took that as his cue to lay down right on Jisung. “Uff, Ari, you're almost bigger than me.” He laughed to which the dog proceeded and lick his face. “Minho help, I'm being attacked.” But all Minho did was laugh quietly next to him, having fun just seeing Jisung suffer.

When he got back in the evening, Hyunjin and Changbin were seated on the couch telling him that they ordered food for him too. Hyunjin and Changbin had moved away from weirdly eyeing each other at the university, to eyeing each other weirdly in his apartment. Jisung bore the fear to come home once and hear the disgusting sound of them going at it. But at least Jisung knew that as much talk as Hyunjin was, the other actually wouldn't do anything without being fully committed and in a loving relationship. So he was still safe for now.

Jisung: Hyunjin and Changbin are back to eyedating on my couch

Minho: Eyedating? Is that even a word? Keep your ears safe Jisungie!

Jisungie. His heart stuttered for a moment. Minho had recently started to call him this way and Jisung had no idea how to feel about this.

  


It was another Saturday, but this time Jisung had the afternoon shift. The sky was overcast with clouds, and even though the air felt like a warm bath, the rain pouring from the sky had him drenched in mere seconds. Great.

Jisung arrived at the shelter and was just about to go inside, when a small bundle of clothes caught his attention. Was he hallucinating or was that bundle moving? Furthermore it was rather odd, seeing stuff lie around at the shelter, since Minho was always adamant that everything stayed as clean as possible and sorted.

As Jisung carefully stepped up to the clothing, he heard sniffles and a quiet _meow._ It took Jisung seconds to lift the bundle up mindfully and unwrap it. Inside was a small gray cat, definitely young and absolutely malnourished. With quick motions Jisung punched in the code of the gate.

His heartbeat accelerated. “Minho,” he screamed loudly. “Minho, Minho.” He called for the older. After a moment the door of his office flew open and Minho looked at him with tense eyes. “What's wrong?”

“She was just laying in front of the gate. She is totally soaked and weak. Oh my gosh I think she moved before, now she doesn't Minho please.” Tears dwelt in Jisung's eyes. As much as he wanted to hold himself together he couldn't fathom why someone would just put the cat in front of the shelter and then didn't ring or directly brought it in.

Cautious hands took the cat away from Jisung and Minho proceeded to walk down to the emergency room. Jisung's stomach dropped, he had never been in there since they didn't really have a lot of emergencies ever since he started to volunteer. Minho stopped him on the threshold. “Do you think you can do this? I won't think otherwise if you can't. It won't be easy, we didn't even see the full state the cat is in.” Jisung swallowed down his fear and anger, this cat needed him and he would be there.

That's what he told Minho and the other nodded at him with a small reassuring smile. They then continued to disinfect themselves, put on a sterile coat and gloves before stepping into the room.

Minho finally pulled off the piece of clothing. Jisung took in a broken breath. The cat was in a very bad state, almost being a skeleton and old and new gashes were gathered along the side of her back. Minho guided him on what to do. They first ran a warm bath to heat her body temperature, then they dried her and tended to her wounds. Lastly Minho put her on an iv and connected her to a pulseoxymeter to feed her essential nutrition and observe her vital signs.

(“Where did you learn to do all that?” Minho looked at him pain written over his face. “In the beginning of the shelter I rescued a litter from an underground breeding farm and Siyeon and me tended to them for days. All of them died except Soonie.” If Jisung wasn't holding the cat right now, he would definitely pull Minho into a hug.)

After everything was done and the small cat was put into a warm blanket, Jisung slumped on one of the chairs trying to contain his emotions. Minho got rid off his gloves before he sat next to the younger. A warm hand lightly ran over his back. “You know it's okay to cry. I certainly have done it multiple times.” This is what opened the water gates and Jisung threw himself into Minho's arms quietly crying into his neck. And Minho held him for what felt like hours, soothing him by humming and running his fingers through Jisung's still clammy hair.

When the tears slowly subsided Jisung sluggishly wound himself out off the embrace to wipe at his face. Before he could apologize for crying buckets on Minho's shirt, the other pulled him up. “Come on I'll give you another set of clothes, before you fall sick as well for staying in these wet clothes for too long.”

Jisung was reluctant to go, but Minho assured him he'd leave the door open and they would be here again in minutes. After Jisung was changed into one of Minho's clothing sets he kept in the office, he immediately returned back to sit by the little cat's side.

Minho told him he had to feed the other animals and clean at least the most important things like the cat toilets. Also the dogs needed to go outside for their evening businesses. Jisung asked if he should help Minho, since this was what he was here for, but Minho just waved him off, saying one of them had to stay with the little cat anyway. Jisung felt bad, that Minho had to do everything by himself. As if Minho could tell what he was thinking, the other stepped in front of him and put a hand to his cheek.

“You did so well today, Jisungie. We were able to move this fast because you did exactly what I told you and stayed strong for the little one.” He ran his thumb over the dried tears streak, his skin probably still red from the intense crying. And then Minho leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead and right in that moment Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh no._

Minho went on to prepare the animals for the night, while Jisung didn't leave the side of the little cat, telling her stories and speak in warm tones so she knew she wasn't alone.

After a few hours Siyeon arrived, she checked on everything and told Jisung he could go now. “I heard you did wonders today.” Jisung shook his head, he felt like he did nothing but cry. But he didn't really care, the cat was breathing and alive and that was all that mattered.

He said some encouraging words to the cat, patting it carefully and then collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen area. Jisung pulled out his phone.

_6 missed calls_

_5 messages from Hyunjin_

_1 message from Changbin_

He snorted as he saw the message from Changbin, Hyunjin probably went on his nerves and he asked for Jisung to safe him.

Minho found him in the kitchen just as he ended his call with Hyunjin explaining what went down today. “I should probably get going.” Jisung got up on his feet, before Minho held him back.

“It's one at night. The trains are not running anymore and even if they were I wouldn't let you go home at this hour and after such a day. You can stay at my place. It's directly behind this building.”

This time Jisung only had a small protest in him, way too drained from the events of the day. As soon as they arrived at Minho's place, Soonie already stood waiting in front of the door, meowing at Minho.

“I'm sorry sweetheart, today was a difficult day.” Soonie rubbed his face against Minho's pants before he continued to nuzzle against Jisung's legs too. Jisung lifted him up and held him against his heart, placing a kiss on top of Soonie's head before he sat him down into Minho's house.

“You have a nice home,” Jisung looked around the house with tired, but wondrous eyes.

“It's my family home. I inherited it after my parents died, that's how I actually could even accomplish opening the shelter. Since I inherited this land as well as the funds. I put everything into the shelter and have never looked back.” Minho told him calmly as they went to the kitchen.

“I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been hard to be on your own and to do these big decisions without anyone to get advise from.” He took Minho's hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks Jisungie. I wouldn't say it doesn't hurt, but I certainly have started to live with it better now. I feel like if they can look at me now and see their son, I hope they are proud.” Jisung pulled Minho's hand to his face leaning his cheek against it. “I'm sure they are proud. I have only been here for a while and I am so proud of what you do every day for these animals.”

There was a moment of silence, just the two looking at each other, breathing each other in, before Jisung's stomach decided to notify its owner of hunger. Minho chuckled quietly at that, before he turned to the fridge and started to prepare a soup.

They ate the soup cuddled on the couch watching a game show, which lightened the heavy mood of the evening, before it was three in the morning and Minho ushered him to bed. There was a guest room at the end of the corridor, where Jisung could stay in. Minho also showed him the small adjacent bathroom and gave him new toiletries.

As Jisung lay in bed, his head was spinning. He had shot Hyunjin a text that he would stay at Minho's and his best friend just told him _rawrr._ Sometimes he questioned his friendship, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless. But now as everything was quiet and Jisung was alone with his mind reeling back and forth why people would treat animals like this. Since Minho told him that the gashes were most likely human made. He shuddered. After an unsuccessful hour of tossing and turning he made up his mind.

On tip toes he walked towards Minho's bedroom knocking quietly. He was just about to turn around when he heard the quiet _yes_ he often was answered with when he knocked on the office door. With a rising heartbeat he opened the door. “Minho, I don't want to be alone tonight. Would it be alright if I stay with you?” He must have been sleep drunken to be brave enough to ask this. All Minho did was lift his blanket and patted the place next to him.

Jisung almost jumped in and pressed his nose into Minho's neck and threw an arm over Minho's waist. “Is this okay?” He asked, trying to suppress his shaky voice. “Of course Jisungie.” The other answered and pressed another kiss against his head. And just like this they fell asleep.

  


Jisung didn't know what exactly caused it, but after this evening their whole dynamics took another shift. Now there was constantly a hand on his shoulder, the small of his back or a hand running through his hair. And Jisung was not any better. Whenever Minho was near he would intertwine their fingers or lean his head against his shoulder. When shifts turned later than they should, Jisung would always stay at Minho's inside his bed, pressed against him, this time however without any excuse.

“You know, it's pretty disgusting watching you two do PDA, without actually doing it. And it's so soft, it's almost cute if it wasn't you.” Hyunjin said one afternoon, with the two new Chihuahuas on a leash wanting to go for a walk and witnessing a moment between Minho and Jisung.

“I don't know what you mean. We are just good friends.”

“You and I both know who is lying here.” Hyunjin stared at him. “Jisung it is okay to fall in love again. Minho really likes you too.” Jisung's thought about it for a moment, but then his face hardened.

“You said the same about Chan and look where that got me.” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose. “I admit that was wrong, but with Chan I never really saw your interactions, I just told you to take a shot. But Minho, I see him all the time. How he looks at you like you hung the stars.”

Jisung didn't want to have this conversation anymore. “Hyunjin please, Minho is so gorgeous inside and out, he could literally have anybody.” Hyunjin looked at him as if he wanted to slap him with a book. “Yes, and he chose to like you. Why can't you see how incredible you are?”

“Because of all the people, who had no problem throwing me away in the first place. If there was any reason to keep me around, why did they all leave?” Jisung decided this was enough, he turned on his heal and walked back to the cat corridor.

He disinfected himself, before stepping into the emergency room. A few weeks have past and Dori, Jisung had the privilege of naming her, was almost back to full health. Soon she could be let out of the small cage and put into one of the bigger rooms, maybe even introducing her to a friend.

Jisung opened the cage and put her on the floor to clean it. She directly meowed at him and with a sigh he lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. As soon as she had regained some strength she didn't want to leave Jisung always tried to climb up his legs. So now every time he was cleaning this room, she would just lie on his shoulders and rub her head against his from time to time.

A little creak indicated that someone opened the door. “Is everything alright?” Minho's calm voice sounded a little tinged with worry. Continuing with what he was doing, he answered. “Hyunjin and I just fought, we will get over it tonight. It's going to be like this sometimes.” Minho hummed in response. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head. “Do you want sweet potato pizza?” A smile spread on his face. He nodded.

“I thought so.” Minho grinned. “Will you let me pay this time?” Jisung finally turned around to look at him. “Nope.” And with that the older was out of the door in seconds. As the early afternoon rolled around Minho called for him, as soon as their pizza arrived.

Jisung was munching happily on his pizza, when Minho cleared his voice. Oh, he was directly looking at him, smirking a little. Jisung hadn't even noticed being watched. “What is it?” He asked, cheeks as full as always.

“There is going to be circus in town and instead of using animals in their shows, which is outdated and barbaric. This circus uses electronic light shows to imitate these animals.” Jisung's eyes lit up. “Minho, I have seriously just watched a documentary about this and I think it's amazing.” Minho agreed immediately.

“So if I told you I have two tickets, would you accompany me next Friday to watch a show?” Minho's voice took a nervous edge, was he really unsure if Jisung said yes. “Of course, I'd love to.”

The smile that broke out on Minho's face was without a question the most beautiful thing Jisung has ever seen.

  


As he got home, he wasn't welcomed by Hyunjin, but instead Changbin was sitting on the couch. “When you are going to be here so often, you can always contribute some rent you know?” Jisung chuckled, heading directly to the fridge and diving his head inside. There was a little tupperware with his name on it and Jisung's heart hurt. Hyunjin just wanted the best for him and all he got was being screamed at because Jisung was so insecure.

“Where is Hyunjin?” Jisung asked. “He went for a walk, he said he wanted to be alone for a while.” Jisung hummed and took out the food left especially for him. Jisung would have thought that Changbin would now start to preach about what happened, since he was sure Hyunjin told him. But all Changbin did was ask if he wanted to play mario cart. And if there was anything better than beating Changbin's grumpy ass at mario cart, he didn't know it.

After Changbin fell off rainbow road for the nth time, he gave up and started to sulk to Jisung's delight. The clinking of keys outside the door indicated the arrival of Hyunjin.

Jisung got up to his feet and for a moment Hyunjin and him just looked at each other, before Jisung practically jumped into his arms. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.” Jisung muttered into Hyunjin's shoulder, while Hyunjin whispered sorrys, too. “I just want you to see that you are the best human, Jisung and you deserve the world. Who cares if there were all types of trash people in the past. There is this real beautiful opportunity right in front of you. And I just wish you would see yourself worthy enough and good enough to take it.” Hyunjin finished his rant.

“I will try to work on it,” was all Jisung could say without being dishonest. “That's all I ask for.” Hyunjin smiled at him, then his eyes wandered to the screen and his sulking boyfriend (they were together for a few weeks now). “Man, you let Changbin drive rainbow road, he is gonna be pissed for weeks.”

Changbin made a mad noise, before all off them started to laugh.

Since Jisung didn't want to sleep alone tonight, he was now currently sandwiched between Hyunjin and Changbin. “If I had known, that being together with Hyunjin would end up having to adopt Jisung too. I should warn the next person coming into this.” He received not one but two slaps, before everything calmed down again.

“Minho invited me to an outing on Friday,” he whispered quietly into the night. “And I think it is a date.” Jisung had thought about it carefully, but everything Minho and him did always felt like a deeper connection than just friends.

“That's great Ji. Just see if you like it and if you are ready and everything will fall into place.” Hyunjin said pulling him a little closer. Changbin patted his shoulder. “I'm proud son.” Another slap was placed against his shoulder. But Jisung was really grateful, that not only Changbin accepted their close relationship, but also that he was such a good boyfriend to his best friend.

  


Friday rolled around in a blink off an eye. And suddenly it was almost only thirty minutes until Minho would pick him up. Hyunjin had done his make up and styled his hair, because he had picked up a lot of tricks while he was modeling. But now Jisung stood in front of his wardrobe and had no idea what to put on. After running back and forth for the fifth time, Hyunjin seemingly had enough. He pulled out a simple nicely fitting black shirt as well as black pants, then he proceeded to pick out some jewelry and told Jisung to put everything on.

Jisung had to admit, Hyunjin just had a sense for fashion he will never possess. He thanked the rice cracker god, that they had led him to Hyunjin that meaningful day.

Hyunjin whistled when Jisung was fully dressed and everything was in place. “Ji, you look hot. Seriously you look very beautiful.” Jisung swatted at him, but was thankful nonetheless.

Exactly on 7:30 p.m., there was a ring at their door and Jisung texted Minho that he would be down in a few seconds. “Have fun tonight Jisung,” Changbin called from the living room. Jisung waved at him and his best friend before he took the flight of stairs down to the entrance of the building.

As Minho came into view Jisung had to take a deep breath, where Jisung wore dark colors, Minho was clad in soft pastel ones, with a sparkling rosé eye shadow on his lid. He looked like an angel send from above, it felt like he was exaggerating, but he couldn't find any other words, to describe him.

When Minho saw him, his mouth fell open, before he regained his control over his facial features again and smiled with glowing eyes at him. “You look beautiful,” Jisung's brain to mouth filter was apparently off today, but he couldn't really be bothered as he saw the crimson spread on Minho's cheeks. “Thank you. You also look very stunning.” Minho held out his hand for Jisung to take, and just a brief second he saw fear glint over Minho's face, but it was gone as soon as Jisung intertwined their fingers.

Minho took his hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it, his heart again was stuttering, before it picked up its pace. Jisung just hoped Minho didn't pick up on how nervous he was. Minho had parked his car at a parking spot directly next to Jisung's apartment complex. Minho had told him before that the circus was a good fifteen minutes away from Jisung's place. So hand in hand thew walked through the warm spring air, talking about their week and just everything and anything.

This is what he loved most about Minho, since the beginning there was never any force between them to be a certain someone, he could just be himself. But was being himself enough ? He had no idea.

They reached the circus on time and soon after they took their appointed seats the show started. It was an amazing spectacle, something Jisung has never seen before. However the best part about this evening was certainly that Minho didn't let go off his hand. When the break rolled around Jisung pulled Minho through the little marketplace which was build up outside. After Minho told him that he hadn't eaten yet, Jisung bought Minho everything he knew the other liked. As Minho only tried to pull out his wallet, Jisung sent him a glare.

(“You know you look like Duri, whenever we have to clean his cage and put him in the small one for so long. You have the same expression when you're angry.” Jisung was almost outraged. “Are you really telling me a hamster and I have the same fearful effect?” Minho smirked but nodded. “It's a compliment, you know I love Duri.” Jisung had to look away, before Minho could see what the word love and him being associated did to him.)

Two and a half hours passed quickly and before Jisung knew it Minho and him were coming to a halt in front of his door.  
  
“Thank you for inviting me. I would have never known that this was even in town. I really enjoyed it.” Minho's eyes were intensely watching him, soaking up everything he said. “Me too.” He smiled at him.

“Jisung.”

Oh gosh.

“I really want to kiss you, I probably have since the first time I saw you. Is that okay?” Minho's serious gaze piercing though him and all Jisung could think off was his lips on his own. So he mumbled a quiet yes, before an arm curled around his tiny waist pulling him flush against Minho's body.

Soft lips were placed against his, nothing more than a peck at first. Minho opened his eyes again to look for any kind of discomfort, when he only saw the half lidded eyes of Jisung, he directly dove in again. A hand was placed against Jisung's cheek stabilizing him there as Minho pressed his lips against Jisung and Jisung returned the kiss with the same intensity.

Shivers were running through his body, and Jisung brushed his fingers over Minho's back. Jisung poured all of the feelings he had into the kiss. After a while Minho slowly let the kiss fizzle out, pressing one, two, three more kisses against Jisung' cherry red lips, before leaning his forehead against Jisung's. Just taking in his presence.

“I really like you Jisung.”

He was frozen. Jisung didn't what happened but this exact same sentence has been said to him so many times and he always feared the worst.

_I really like you Jisung,... but...._

And Jisung didn't know what took over him, but he let go of Minho, fumbling for his keys and opening up the door. “Jisung?” When he turned around he saw hurt clearly written all over the other's face and he was the cause. “I'm sorry Minho, I can't,” was all he said before he rushed inside and running upstairs. Shame flooded through him. Shame of never doing anything right, shame of being this insecure and deep down he knew shame of never being enough.

He stumbled into the apartment and didn't even look at the pair on the sofa, but just continued to run into his room and turn the key around. Quick steps approached his door and the handle was being pressed down, only to go up again at the realization that the door was locked.

Hyunjin tried to call for him and his phone rang at the same time. Jisung saw Minho's name flash across the screen. He turned off the phone and pulled his big head phones from his laptop towards him. Shutting out everyone and everything around him.

A few hours later, when it was late into the night Jisung finally had calmed down enough to move from his bed and he walked quietly to the bathroom to relieve himself. Just as he stepped back outside he almost ran into his best friend.

“Why aren't you asleep?” Jisung looked at him bewildered.

“How can I sleep, when I heard you crying. What happened?” And then Jisung just broke into tears, and Hyunjin led them back to the couch. The younger started to recount the events of the evening, up to the kiss. Hyunjin had a bittersweet smile on his face, since everything up until now sounded beautiful, but still here was his best friend crying.

“Then he told me he liked me. And all my brain would do was, telling me just until he knows you better and you're again not what he wanted. I've been there so many times. I know it's stupid, but I can't battle this fear in a day.” Hyunjin listened to the end and let out a long sigh, staying quiet for a moment to process everything, that's been said.

“Okay, whatever you decide is obviously entirely your choice. I can just tell you that there is always a risk with relationships, you can never be certain that it will be happily ever after. But with every relationship you were the one to be brave and tell your feelings. This time this honest, beautiful man took a chance for you and now it's your turn to decide. And you know you told me that flyer was calling for you,” Jisung nodded, “maybe it was to care for those lovely animals, but maybe it was also to heal your broken heart and give you an earnest shot at love.”

Jisung looked at him, silent tears still running down his face. “Just take your time and figure it out. And then you have to tell Minho because he deserves an explanation, doesn't matter what you decide to do okay?” Jisung breathed out a small yes.

  


And that's what Jisung did. He texted Minho that he was sorry, and that he needed some time to reflect on himself. And of course the great person Minho was, just told him that it was okay and he should take all the time he needed.

He would not go to the shelter then next day, Changbin being so kind to fill in for him. Jisung was a little sad, seeing Changbin meet Jeongin for the first time, was probably going to be delightful. Jeongin would certainly roast Changbin every step of the way.

Jisung thought about it for the rest of the week and the longer it went on, the harder it was to pinpoint for him, why he pushed Minho away in the first place. Every time he thought about him his mind was filled was all the memories he had and everything that he was feeling for this man. These feelings were so strong, now in the quiet moments they even overpowered his hurtful thoughts.

The last push he needed was when he sat in the library and one of his exes approached him. “Hey Jisung, I heard you and Chan are no longer an on and off thing.” Jisung just continued to read the passage of his book.

“That's old news Daeseok. Chan and I broke up almost a year ago. What do you want?” Daeseok was astonished, that Jisung had no problem telling him off. “You were a little more sweet the last time I saw you, always wanted to be taken care off. I could do that for you you know?”

Jisung closed up his book with a _plop_ , as he turned to eye Daeseok. “I think I can take care of myself pretty well.” He winked at him, before he took his stuff and went his way. What did he ever want from these type of people?

Jisung has made up his mind. Hyunjin was right, there is no guarantee, but that didn't mean he should stop trying.

  


It was Friday evening, eight p.m., two weeks since the fateful kiss, when Jisung texted Minho if it was alright when he came over.

After a while Minho answered him and Jisung took the next train to the shelter. After another one and half hours Jisung stood in front of Minho's house, anxiety coursing through his body. The calm darkness surrounding him, actually to wonders to soothe his nerves. Minho gave him his heart and this time he wanted to make sure that it was tended to the right way.

After another deep inhale, he rang the bell.

The door creaked open and a tired looking Minho came into view, clearly signed from the last two weeks. “Can I come in?” Jisung asked carefully and Minho took a step to the side to let Jisung in.

Minho took a seat on the couch and with some space between them Jisung sat down next to him. “Minho I'm sorry.” Minho looked at him and the sadness in his eyes hurt Jisung almost physically. He really had to make up for sending this man away, when he offered himself to him. “I just don't understand why you kissed me, if you don't feel the same for me. You could have just told me, I would have understood.” Minho whispered into the quite room. And everything in Jisung shattered.

“Minho, no this is not what happened. I will try to explain. Will you listen?” Jisung looked at him pleadingly trying to make this right, and beautiful kindhearted Minho nodded. “Of course.”

Jisung started to list his failed relationships, how they broke him, how he had given his all and received almost nothing in return, how he was the one to catch feelings and how he was the one to have been replaced after mere days.

“And with you everything feels so different. I have never felt for anyone as I feel for you. You are like a fresh breeze on a summer morning, with you I enjoy every moment, I usually never feel insecure and can just be myself. And when you told me you like me, all those thoughts about not being good enough rushed back to my head. All I could think was, why would someone as perfect as you be interested in someone like me. In my mind that just made no sense in the slightest way.”

Jisung looked up at Minho, as he felt fingers slipping between his own and a soft squeeze of Minho's hand.

“Jisung you have brought so much joy to my life, I didn't even know I was missing. For years the shelter was the only thing I cared for. But for months now my mind has been filled with you. Your cute laugh, the way you bubble up, when you are excited or the way you curl into me and let me look out for you whenever you're sad. I literally like every facet of you.”

Jisung's mouth was open, and his blood pressure was skyrocketing. Minho really liked him. This was real. He closed the gap between them and pushed his head into Minho's nape, inhaling this known and sweet scent.

“I try to believe that now. I have some trust issues on that, but I'm giving my best to believe it.” Jisung told Minho honestly. “Don't worry; I'll assure you all the time.” A smile broke out on Jisung's face. He could only hope that Minho wouldn't give up on him, until he could believe it himself, that he was enough and lovable.

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Jisung held his breath for a second, until Minho broke out into a grin. “Of course.”

“Would you also kiss me again?”

“Only if you don't run away this time.” Jisung laughed out loud. “Don't worry. You're never going to get rid of me again.

  
“Good,” was all Minho said, before Jisung closed the distance between them and his lips brushed against Minho's delicate ones. A giddy feeling coursed through Jisung's body, a feeling he had never experienced before. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the one in front of his door. This was a gentle kiss, a reassuring kiss, exactly what they needed.

A sigh left Jisung. Two pairs of lips getting to know each other, a soft caress, the sweetness of fresh love.

When they broke the kiss, it was Jisung who spoke up this time. “I like you Minho, I like you a lot.”

And the warming smile was everything Jisung needed in this moment. “I like you,too.” Another kiss was shared to seal unspoken promises.

  
  
Later as they lay in bed, Jisung was resting his head on Minho's chest, the older gently playing with his hair. If Jisung was a cat, this would probably be a moment where he would started to purr. His body felt heavy after all the stress, but nevertheless absolutely dizzy with all the happy feelings as well. Soonie was sleeping at the foot of the bed, snoring softly only opening his eyes whenever one of them moved.

“Jisung,” Minho's voice was almost inaudible, certainly careful not to wake him if he was asleep. And as tired as Jisung felt, he loved just lying here together and bathing in each other's presence.

“Yes?,” he answered just as quietly. “I've decided to not give Dori up for adoption, but to keep her here with Soonie, you and me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I see how much she adores you, how could she not and even Soonie has taken a liking to her. I just feel that there is no better home. She is practically your child.” Jisung was astonished again and again what a wonderful soul Minho had. Jisung felt so overwhelmed with these new feelings dictated towards him, that he just started to cry.

“Jisung?” Minho asked a little scared, but Jisung started to laugh immediately. “Happy tears, happy tears.” To which Minho just joined in and pulled him closer.

“Come here you big baby.”

“Your big baby.”

“Yes my big baby.” And with that Jisung happily closed his eyes and finally sunk into a deep slumber.

  
  
  


Hyunjin: How did it go?

  
  
Hyunjin: Jisung?

Hyunjin: Oh, I guess this time, it's really _rawrr_

Jisung: I hate you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> A comment would make my day! 💛


End file.
